LA GUERRA DE LOS 9 REINOS
by ZONADERIESGO001
Summary: EL TIEMPO HA PASADO, ASGARD ESTA EN PAZ, PERO PODRIA DURAR ESTA PAZ? DESPUES DE TODO ESTANDO EN ASGARD ES FACIL QUE LOS PELIGROS TE ENCUENTREN, precuela de VENGADORES REUNANSE!
1. INTRODUCCION

**precuela de VENGADORES REUNANSE!**

**con esta historia entenderan a que se enfrentan los vengadores en VENGADORES REUNANSE!**

**ADEVERTENCIAS: THOR, LOS VENGADORES Y DEMAS PERSONAJES no me pertenecen son propiedad de MARVEL**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_2 AÑOS DESPUES DE REUNIRSE CON LOS SEGUN EL LOS GUERREROS MAS FUERTES Y VALIENTES QUE HA CONOCIDO (ojala sif y los tres guerreros no se tomen ese titulo a mal XD) THOR HA VUELTO A ASGARD, A PESAR DE SUS FRECUENTES REGRESOS A LA TIERRA O COMO ELLOS LA LLAMAN MIDGARD, THOR NO HA VUELTO A VER A NINGUNO DE SUS ANTIGUOS COMPAÑEROS (no te ofendas capi pero todos creemos que los años congelados tambien cuenta XP) AL MENOS NO EN PERSONA PERO TODOS LOS DIAS LE PREGUNTAVA A HEIMDALLR QUE VEIA Y ASI SE ENTERO DE LOS AVANCES DE SUS AMIGOS, TONY STARK ENFRENTANDO UN GRAN RETO, EL CAPITAN CONOCIENDO A OTRO GRAN HEROE, PERO NO CREAN QUE THOR SE QUEDO ATRAS, HA PELEADO GRANDES BATALLAS PERO SIENDO PARTE DE LOS 9 REINOS LOS PELIGROS PUEDEN SER ENCONTRADOS MUY FACILMENTE.._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBIRE PARA QUE ENTIENDAN MEJOR A QUE SE ENFRENTAN LOS VENGADORES EN MI OTRO FIC TENDRA A LO MUCHO 12547893 CAPITULOS, ES BROMA, EL NUMERO DE CAPITULOS DEPENDE DE CUANTOS DEJEN REVIEWS A LAS DOS HISTORIAS : LA GUERRA DE LOS 9 REINOS Y VENGADORES REUNANSE!


	2. ASGARD, HOGAR DULCE HOGAR?

ESTE CAPITULO Y EL SIGUIENTE SE CENTRAN EN THOR

THOR- THOR

SIF- SIF

ODIN- ODIN

LOKI- LOKI

FRIGGA- MADRE DE THOR

FANDRAL- FANDRAL

HOGUN- HOGUN

VOLSTAGG- VOLSTAGG

HEIMDALL- HEIMDALL

ADVERTENCIAS NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS ANTERIORMENTE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD

DE MARVEL

* * *

DENTRO DE LA EXTRAÑA Y REVUELTA (POR NO DECIR ALGO SUCIA) MENTE DE THOR ODINNSON

_HAN PASADO YA CASI DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE CONOCI A LOS VENGADORES, CREO QUE YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO SERA MEJOR VISITARLOS ANTES DE QUE SE OLVIDEN DE MI..._

HEIMDALL-SERIA IMPOSIBLE

THOR- HEIMDALL? QUE SUSTO ME DISTE!

HEIMDALL- TUS AMIGOS AUN SE ACUERDAN DE TI, ALGUNOS HAN EXAGERADO Y ME GRITAN QUE TE DEVUELVA A MIDGARD

THOR-SI SON ALGO...

HEIMDALL-FASTIDIOSOS!

THOR-DE HECHO IBA HA DECIR... SABES QUE? OLVIDALO... Y ESTAN BIEN?

HEIM-ESTAN BIEN AUNQUE HAN TENIDO... INCIDENTES, ALGO DIFICILES

THOR-DIFICILES?

HEIM- BATALLAS, GRANDES BATALLAS

THOR- DE ACUERDO HABLAREMOS DE ESTO LUEGO

HEIM-BUENO, HASTA LUEGO THOR (DESAPARECE)

* * *

_MIDGARD- 5 MESES 27 DIAS ANTES DEL INCIDENTTE-(vease VENGADORES REUNANSE capitulo 1)_

_1 DIA 7 HORAS ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

VOLSTAGG- SE LOS JURO ESTE ES EL MEJOR JABALI QUE HE COMIDO!

HOGUN-y eso es decir mucho pues has comido muchos... solo el dia de hoy

FANDRAL- QUE DIA DE HOY NI QUE NADA! HA DEVORADO MILES ESTA HORA!

THOR-JAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGAN CON ESO! YA LLEVAN 2 MESES CON LO DEL APETITO DE VOLSTAGG JAJAJA

HOGUN- THOR tienes razon, busquen otro tema de conversasion

VOLSTAGG- es cierto tanto hablar de cuanto jabali he comido hace que me de hambre

THOR-HUGUN-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA-1700000 JAS MAS-JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

_CELDA DE LOKI- 23 HORAS ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

LOKI-RONQUIDOS-

¿?¿?¿?-DESPIERTA-HABLA CON UN TONO ESPECTRAL

LOKI-HABLANDO EN VOZ BAJA AUN DORMIDO-chitauri... thanos...

¿?¿?¿?-_DESPIERTA_

LOKI_-aun dormido- soy un dios criatu...ra insignificante si crees que yo... tendre miedo ante un ser tan tonto como t-se cae de la cama_

¿?¿?¿?-DESPIERTA INUTIL!

LOKI-QUITENME A HULK DE ENCIMA! uh? quien eres tu?

mi nombre es kalgrorr, la criatura de la noche, el demonio de la oscuridad, YO SOY LA...

LOKI-boca que no se cierra, a que has venido?

KALGRORR-he venido ha hacerte una propuesta

LOKI-hey hey hey wow alto ahi, no se si estoy siendo malpensado pero mejor define que tipo de propuesta

KALGRORR-dice enojado y a punto de estallar... literalmente- una propuesta de negocios inutil!

LOKI- que bueno ya me habia espantado,

KALGRORR-tu me das algo y yo te dejo libre y a cargo de un nuevo ejercito, los chitauris no fueron una buena eleccion

LOKI-no me interesa, estoy a solo 1 dia de salir de aqui y sinceramente me he reformado, no quiero que me encierren otra vez

KALGRORR-de acuerdo, entiendo tu desicion, daria lo que fuera por ver a mi familia otra vez, debo irme

LOKI-que tengas suerte

KALGRORR-gracias-desaparece

* * *

_CELDA DE LOKI 12 HORAS 54 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

GUARDIA-DESPIERTA!

LOKI-LLEGO LA HORA?

GUARDIA-ASI ES, AHORA SAL!

LOKI-muchas gracias

GUARDIA-EL PADRE DE TODO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, TAMBIEN SU MADRE Y SU HERMANO

LOKI-ire con ellos en cuanto pueda...

* * *

ES TODO POR AHORA INTENTARE SUBIR EL PROXIMO A MAS TARDAR EL FIN DE SEMANA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO- EL REGRESO DE LOKI


	3. EL REGRESO DE LOKI

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO HE AQUI, EL REGRESO DE LOKI**

**PD: HE LEIDO VERIOS FICS SOBRE LOKI ULTIMAMENTE ME LLAMARON LA ATENCION Y GRACIAS A LAS ESCRITORAS DE ESOS FICS, SE ME PEGO LA FIEBRE POR EL DIOS DE LAS MENTIRAS, BUENO TENGO MADRE, TIAS, PRIMAS Y DEMAS QUE AL VER A TOM HIDDLESTON SE LE AVALANSARIAN ENCIMA Y ESO QUE SOY UN HOMBRE, ASI ES SIGNIFICA QUE ESCRIBIRE UNA HISTORIA CUYO PROTAGONISTA ES (REDOBLE DE TAMBOR) LOKI!  
**

THOR- THOR

SIF- SIF

ODIN- ODIN

LOKI- LOKI

FRIGGA- MADRE DE THOR

FANDRAL- FANDRAL

HOGUN- HOGUN

VOLSTAGG- VOLSTAGG

HEIMDALL- HEIMDALL

ADVERTENCIAS NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS ANTERIORMENTE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD

DE MARVEL

* * *

_CELDA DE LOKI 12 HORAS 54 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

GUARDIA-DESPIERTA!

LOKI-LLEGO LA HORA?

GUARDIA-ASI ES, AHORA SAL!

LOKI-muchas gracias

GUARDIA-EL PADRE DE TODO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, TAMBIEN SU MADRE Y SU HERMANO

LOKI-ire con ellos en cuanto pueda...

* * *

_DENTRO DE LA (ESTA VES SI LO DIGO) MUY SUCIA, REVUELTA, SUCIA, PERVERTIDA Y SUCIA MENTE DE LOKI, YA MENCIONE QUE SU MENTE ESTA MUY SUCIA?_

_Reformado, mejor dicho traumatizado la unica razon por la que no he huido de Asgard es por que le tengo miedo a esa criatura verde, pero debo admititlo, ese tipo esta en forma! y necesita ver un psicologo, tiene graves problemas de ira, pero tambien debo decirlo tengo buenos recuerdos de Midgard  
_

_FLASH-BACK  
_

_FURY-POR SI NO TE HA QUEDADO CLARO... SI TRATAS DE ESCAPAR... UN SIMPLE RASGUÑO EN ESE VIDRIO... 9.000 DE CAIDA LIBRE DIRECTO A UNA TRAMPA DE ACERO, ENTIENDES COMO FUNCIONA!... Hormiga, bota  
_

_LOKI-Dime que vienes a apelar mi lado humano  
_

_TONY- de hecho planeo amenazarte  
_

_LOKI- necesitas tu armadura para eso  
_

_TONY- si... esta muy maltratada y tu tienes la linternita del destino  
_

_LOKI- yo tengo tropas  
_

_TONY- TENEMOS UN HULK!  
_

_FIN DEL FLASH-BACK  
_

_DE REGRESO EN LA MENTE DE LOKI  
_

_Debi de hacer caso a esa ultima frase, aunque la verdad? cuantos hulks puede haber?  
_

HEIMDALL- MAS DE LOS QUE CREES, Y LLEGAN MAS CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO

LOKI- Heimdall sabes que odio que leas mi mente, aunque gracias por la advertencia

HEIMDALL-EL PADRE DE TODO EXIGE TU PRESENCIA

LOKI-he estado encerrado en una celda por 2 años y medio, necesito caminar, por cierto repararon el bifrost?

HEIMDALL-FUE DIFICIL, PERO YA TENEMOS EL BIFROST FUNCIONANDO OTRA VEZ, SE ME ACABO EL TIEMPO VE CON ODIN ANTES DE UQE TE ENCIERREN OTRA VEZ

LOKI- ODIN no me volveria a encerrar, creo?

* * *

_PASILLOS DEL PALACIO DE ASGARD 9 HORAS ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

SIF- LOKI ESTA EN CAMINO,

ODIN- MAS LE VALE SI NO ESTA AQUI PRONTO LES JURO QUE LO ENCIERRO DE NUEVO

LOKI- SABIA QUE DIRIAS ESO!

THOR-HERMANO!-(SE ACERCA A LOKI CORRIENDO IGUAL QUE UN RELAMPAGO PARA ABRAZARLE)

LOKI-(APARTA A THOR)- SIN ABRAZOS... LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME ABRAZASTE ME ROMPISTE UNA COSTILLA... ADEMAS ESTAS MANCHADO CON JABALI

THOR- LO SIENTO, HAY MAS EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL POR SI TIENES HAMBRE

LOKI-HABLANDO SARCASICAMENTE- CLARO! Ire despues de destruir Midgard y apoderarme del universo

THOR- LO SIENTO HERMANO PERO SI PLANEAS HACER ESO TE ENTREGARE A HULK

LOKI- aun no entiendes el sarcasmo verdad?

padre para que me llamaste?

ODIN- SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SI VUELVES HA HACER ALGO COMO LO DE HACE 2 AÑOS, SERAS DESTERRADO DE ASGARDNY ENVIADO A LA ISLA DEL SILENCIO

LOKI-me harias un favor

ODIN-NO PODRAS ESCUCHAR NI SIQUIERA TUS PENSAMIETOS

LOKI- MUY BIEN CAMBIE DE IDEA

ODIN- Y TU MADRE QUERIA DARTE UN ABRAZO

* * *

_12:17 5 MINUTOS ANTES ANTES DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

-GRITOS-

LOKI-DESPIERTA RAPIDAMENTE AL ESCUCHAR LOS GRITOS-QUIEN ANDA AHI!

...

HOLA!?

- AYUDA!-

-THOR APARECE ROMPIENDO LA PUERTA CON SU MARTILLO- ESTAN ATACANDO ASGARD!

LOKI- NO ME DIGAS!

* * *

-THOR Y LOKI ACOMPAÑADOS DE MUCHOS GUARDIAS Y GUERREROS ASGARDIANOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL JARDIN DEL PALACIO HASTA QUE ESCUCHAN UNA PERSONA HABLAR

-HABLANDO EN UN TONO ESPECTRAL-GENTE DE ASGARD!, SU UNICA OPCION ES RENDIRSE ANTE MI!-

* * *

_JARDIN DEL PALACIO HORA DE LA APARICION DE LAS CRIATURAS_

-THOR Y LOKI SE ENCUENTRAN EN LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON HORRIPILANTE Y TENEBROSA ESCENA- MAS DE 40 SOLDADOS MUERTOS LA MAYORIA DE ELLOS ATARVEZADOS POR LANZAS-

SER ESPECTRAL- GENTE DE ASGARD SU UNICA OPCION ES RENDIRSE ANTE MI!-

-LOKI SE DA CUENTA DE ALGO, EL HOMBRE TIENE UN EJERCITO QUE OCUPA TODO EL ESPACIO DE LOS ALREDEDORES DEL PALACIO Y AUN LLEGANDO MAS DESDE EL BIFROST, ALGUNOS SIN MAS OPCION QUE MANTENERSE EN NAVES ENCIMA DEL OCEANO Y TIENEN ENCADENADO A EL HOMBRE QUE LE OFRECIO EL MANDO DEL EJERCITO EL DIA ANTERIOR, SU PRIMER PENSAMIENTO EL HOMBRE CON LA MASCARA ACEPTO EL TRATO Y TRAICIONO A KALGRORR-

-UNA CRIATURA EMPIESA A ACERCAR SU LANZA A KALGRORR

SER ESPECTRAL- QUE ESTE HOMBRE SEA UN EJEMPLO DE LO QUE LE SUCEDERA A LOS QUE SE OPONGAN A MI REINADO!

-LA CRIATURA ALZA SU LANZA Y LA DIRGE RAPIDAMENTE HASTA KALGRORR HASTA QUE...

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, SI POR SUPUESTO ESTO ES LO QUE LE FALTABA A MIS FICS, SUSPENSO!**

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO- UN GRAN SACRIFICIO, EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA


	4. IDEA DE ESCAPE

**EL SUSPENSO... SEGUN EL DICCIONARIO PERO DESCRITO A MI MANERA: LA ACCION DE DEJAR A UNA PERSONA CON MUCHAS DUDAS EJEMPLO: OYE TE DIGO ALGO FIJATE QUE AYER...**

**SEGUN YO: LA HABILIDAD DE MUCHOS ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION DE DEJARTE COLGADO EN UN CAPITULO SIN TERMINAR LA FRASE FINAL**

**SEGUN MI PRIMA: PORQUE, PORQUE HACE ESTO PORQUE!**

**LES EXPLICO, MI PRIMA NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE TENGO UN DICCIONARIO EN EL QUE SEGUN YO...**

**PERDON REVOLVI LA FRASE**

**MI PRIMA NO TIENE IDEA DE QUE TENGO UNA CUENTA EN FANFIC Y LE ENCANTA ESTA HISTORIA Y REVISA CADA DIA HABER SI  
HAY NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO ME HIZO UNA BROMA HACE POCO Y EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE MI VENGANZA, NO REVELO MAS PARA QUE NO SE DE CUENTA DE QUE SOY YO**

**PD: AL SER MISTERIOSO LE VOY A DECIR EL ESPECTRO  
**

ADVERTENCIAS NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS ANTERIORMENTE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD

DE MARVEL, LOS UNICOS QUE ME PERTENECEN SON KALGRORR Y EL ESPECTRO

* * *

hasta que Loki le lanzo un hechizo para congelarlo

ESPECTRO- FIJA SU MIRADA HACIA LOKI Y LE APUNTA CON EL DEDO -TU! QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI CRIATURA!

LOKI- LA JÖTUNHAMISE

THOR- DICE EN SUSURROS- este no es momento de hacer una broma

LOKI- no es una broma, es la verdad

KALG- DEJEN DE SUSURRAR Y AYUDENME

LOKI- LO SIENTO SE ME OLVIDO!

KALG- SAQUENME DE AQUI!

THOR- LO SIENTO YO NI SE QUIEN ERES!

KALG- DEJEN DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y LIBERENME POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!

ESPECTRO- SILENCIO!

KALG- ASI ME AGRADECES!? TE HE OTORGADO AL EJERCITO MAS PODEROSO DE TODO EL UNIVERSO,

ESPECTRO-... TIENES RAZON... NO ESTOY SIENDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MALIGNO

(EL ESPECTRO CREA UN BOLA DE LUZ CON SU CETRO EL CUAL TENIA UNA PIEDRA EN EL CENTRO, JUSTO COMO EL QUE LOKI HABIA USADO EN SU INVACION A LA TIERRA)

LOKI- ALTO!- DIJO MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA CORRIENDO AL ESPECTRO DISPUESTO A ARRANCARLE AL MENOS UNA OREJA, MIENTRAS THOR HACIA LO MISMO

(EL ESPECTRO SUELTA LA BOLA DE LUZ DEJANDO INCONCIENTE A TODO EL QUE TUVIESE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS INCLUYENDO A VARIAS DE SUS CRIATURAS)

* * *

_CELDA DESCONOCIDA 4:25 A.M_

LOKI- APENAS CON LAS FUERZAS PARA HABLAR- donde estamos?

THOR- EN UN ESTADO PEOR QUE LE DE SU HERMANO- donde estamos? mas bien donde esta mjolnir

GUARDIA- en el lugar en donde quedaron inconcientes, nadie pudo levantarlo

KALG- por que estas vigilandonos? no deberia estar peleando contra el espectro?

GUARDIA- han estado dormido mas de 8 horas, cuando quedaron inconcientes los que quedamos perdimos facilmente, asgard ya no es gobernada por odin

THOR- QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI PADRE!

GUARDIA- esta en una celda, igual que todos los que quisieron detener a el espec... nuestro rey

LOKI- el no es el rey de asgard, hasta yo lo meresco mas que el

KALG- que paso con el guardian de bifrost? heimdall

GUARDIA- desaparecio no sabemos donde esta

* * *

THOR- loki

si?

THOR- por que no nos sacas de aqui con uno de tus hechizos

LOKI- sin mi cetro no sabre exactamente donde acabaremos, si queremos salir de la celda e ir a los jardines nos podria enviar al oceano

THOR- y tu kalgrorr?

KALG- el espectro me quito mis poderes despues de entregarle el ejercito

* * *

LOKI- podriamos hacer un trato con el espectro para que nos deje libres

KALG-es una muy mala idea, el espectro no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, u segundo eres su mejor amigo y al otro te apuñala por la espalda... y lo digo literalmente... pero por otro ladomientras mas tiempo estemos encerrados mas fuerte se volvera

THOR- conozco una manera de salir...

LOKI- y bien?

THOR-y bien que?

LOKI- THOR no me hagas darte un golpe en el rostro- dijo con un tono de desesperación

THOR- perdón me distraje, es que tengo hambre... le decia que hay unos canales debajo de el palacio pero tendriamos que atravezar el piso para llegar a ellos

LOKI- tengo una idea!- dijo en tono de victoria mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro (se podia ver la lamparita encendida arriba de su cabeza)- hace unos años engañe a un hechicero para que me enseñara las hailidades de un amuleto *****llamado el ojo de Agamoto y como usarlas sin usar el amuleto***** una de esas habilidades era el de atravezar paredes, el problema es que si no lo conjuro bien el mejor escenario es acabar en 2 piezas

* * *

**AHI LO DEJO POR AHORA MAS TARDE SUBIRE UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE VENGADORES REUNANSE! PERDON POR LAS FALTAS PERO LO HICE A LA CARRERA**

**REFERENCIAS *-* REFERENCIA AL OJO DE AGAMOTO UNO DE TANTOS ARTEFACTOS QUE EL DR EXTRAÑO CONSERVA ENTRE OTRAS TANTAS VARATIJAS QUE TIENE EN SU CASA  
**


End file.
